


maybe it's all part of a plan (i'll keep on making the same mistakes)

by Cones_McMurphy



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Buffy is tired of both of them, Cyrus is oblivious, Friends to Lovers, Jonah is hopeless, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/pseuds/Cones_McMurphy
Summary: “I asked him on a date, and he invited his two best friends, one of which just happens to be my ex-girlfriend,” Jonah almost laughed at his own misery. “I think he’s sending a pretty clear message, don’t you?”Five times Jonah Beck tries to woo Cyrus Goodman, and one time he doesn't.





	maybe it's all part of a plan (i'll keep on making the same mistakes)

The arcade was loud and bright and Jonah was glad for the distraction. He dreaded the moment he stepped away from the bright chaos and was alone with his thoughts. Nothing about the day had gone according to plan. He was supposed to be at the arcade with Cyrus. It was supposed to be their first date. He’d even made an effort to dress up a little and style his hair (although he’d never been very good at that, so he doubted it looked very good), and then Cyrus had shown up with Buffy and Andi in tow, and suddenly it wasn’t a date anymore. 

Or, rather, it never  _ was  _ a date. Jonah only  _ thought _ it was a date. Which was stupid, really, because it wasn’t like Cyrus was ever going to see Jonah as anything more than a friend. Why would he? What did Jonah have to offer that Cyrus couldn’t get from any other boy? 

The video game speakers crackled “GAME OVER” and the same words, in a pixelated red font, flashed on screen, pulling Jonah back into the moment.

“Another win for me!” Buffy flashed a smug grin, stepping away from her console and looking around for another open game. 

“Congrats,” Jonah forced a smile, and followed her to an open racing game. 

Buffy stopped short, and turned around. “Okay, Jonah, what’s wrong with you?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Where’s your competitive edge?” Buffy put a hand on her hip. “Beating your ass isn’t as fun when you don’t give it your all.”

Jonah shrugged. “I dunno. I guess I’m just not that into it today.”

Buffy raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Wasn’t coming to the arcade  _ your  _ idea?”  

Jonah held back a bitter remark, choosing instead a simple: “Yeah.” Apparently, he didn’t do a very good job of keeping his tone neutral because Buffy’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates in shock. 

“Were you just... _ surly _ with me?” She seemed to barely be able to get the words out for how bewildered she was. “You? Human sunbeam Jonah Beck?” 

Jonah shrugged. “Today isn’t going how I wanted it to, is all.” 

Buffy considered this for a moment before speaking. “This was supposed to be a date, wasn’t it?”

Jonah paled.  _ How did she know that?  _ “What?!” He coughed out. 

“You were asking Cyrus out, weren’t you?” 

Jonah felt his face start to burn. “How did you know?” 

Buffy laughed. “You’re not exactly subtle, dude. I have eyes. I can see the way you look at him.”

Jonah rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well, it doesn’t even matter.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Well, I asked him on a date, and he invited his two best friends, one of which just happens to be my ex-girlfriend,” Jonah almost laughed at his own misery. “I think he’s sending a pretty clear message, don’t you?” 

Buffy pursed her lips. “I mean...maybe he didn’t realize what you were asking. What exactly did you say to him?” 

“I said ‘do you want to go to the arcade with me tomorrow’ and he said ‘I’d love to.’” 

Buffy sighed deeply. “Are you kidding me? There’s no way Cyrus knew what you meant.” 

“Well,” Jonah crossed his arms. He almost took offense to Buffy’s tone. In his defense, the arcade seemed like a great idea when he’d asked Cyrus. They were a cold snap, and he knew Cyrus had been dying to play the new Alien Invaders game.  “How do you propose I get him to realize what I meant?” 

“You have  _ woo  _ him!” Buffy exclaimed. “Buy him flowers! Give him chocolates! And at least ask him to go to dinner and movie, not the same arcade we go to twice a month.” 

Jonah nodded. “You may be right.” 

“I’m always right.”

 

* * *

 

 

**ONE: CHOCOLATE (KIND OF)**

Jonah stood in his father’s kitchen, examining the wreckage. Flour and cocoa powder coated nearly every surface, egg white dripped off one of the counters, and blobs of dough speckled the white linoleum floor. But it was worth it for the tray of chocolate heart cookies that were cooling on the table. Buffy had suggested straight up chocolates, but a box of candy seemed… cliche. 

So, here he was, preparing to spread red icing on homemade cookies.  _ God _ , he thought,  _ I’m pathetic. I baked him cookies for Valentine’s Day.  _ Jonah hoped his baking skills would impress Cyrus, who had told him time and again that he was looking for “a man who could cook,” since he wasn’t the greatest in the kitchen himself. Plus, there was no way Cyrus could miss that it was a romantic gesture. The cookies were  _ literally _ heart shaped. 

He frosted them quickly, just a smear of red icing to fancy them up, plated them up, and went to change. He, Cyrus, Buffy, and Andi were meeting up at The Spoon, and Jonah planned to get there early to catch Cyrus alone before the others showed up. He arranged them on a paper plate, wrapped it up in red cellophane he’d bought at Michael’s, and tied with a silver ribbon he’d pulled from the drawer his dad’s girlfriend kept the Christmas paper in. 

He arrived at The Spoon ten minutes before the meetup time, just as planned. Cyrus arrived 5 minutes later, as he always did, and Jonah couldn’t help the smile that lit up his face. 

“Hey, Jo-Lamajama! Whatcha got there?” Cyrus greeted brightly, genturing to the plate of cookies Jonah had almost forgot he was holding.

“Chocolate heart cookies,” Jonah pushed them towards Cyrus. “I made them myself.” 

“Wow!” Cyrus took the plate from Jonah’s hands with a bright smile. “Can I have one?” 

“Of course,” Jonah nodded. “They’re for--” 

Jonah was cut off by Andi’s voice. “Hey, guys!”

“Hey, Andi!” Cyrus swiveled. “Look, Jonah made us cookies!” 

Andi raised an eyebrow at Jonah. “Oh, he made  _ us _ cookies?” 

Jonah pursed his lips and sighed. “Yeah. I did.”   
  


 

* * *

 

**TWO: FLOWERS**

Jonah paced up and down the sidewalk outside of The Spoon so fast he thought he might wear down the cement. It was a crisp March day, and he was supposed to meet Cyrus for a basket of Baby Taters, but Cyrus was already ten minutes late. Jonah wouldn’t have minded too much, if it wasn’t for the bouquet of pink and white roses in his hand. He was trying not to grip them too tightly, for fear of crushing the stems, but his palm was sweating against the plastic film wrapped around the arrangement. He sighed, trying to slow his pace, trying to calm his frayed nerves. But he felt like such a fool, standing there, outside the café, alone, with a dozen roses. He glanced down at the flowers. They were so bright, so eye catching. Everyone had to know that he was waiting for a date who hadn’t shown. He could  _ feel _ their pitying eyes on him. 

At least they weren’t red. Jonah had made sure of that. He couldn’t risk coming on too strong.

He pulled his phone from his pocket. No new messages. And Cyrus was twenty minutes late. A worry began to build in Jonah’s chest.  _ What if something happened to him? What if he’s hurt? What if-- _

“Jonah!” A voice pulled him from his thoughts, and not a moment too soon. Jonah smiled reflexively at the sound.  _ Cyrus _ . 

“Cy! I--” 

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” Cyrus puffed. “And...I’m sorry because I can’t stay long. I forgot, it’s my mom’s birthday, and I don’t even have anything for--Are those Queen Elizabeth roses?” 

“Uh,” Jonah blinked slowly.  _ He can identify rose varieties? Am I really surprised? Is there anything he can’t do?  _ “Yeah, actually. How did you--” 

“My mom loves those,” Cyrus bit his lip. “I don’t know if those are for, uh, anyone special, but my mom would love them, and it would totally save me.” 

“Oh…” Jonah held them out to Cyrus. “Yeah, no, totally. Take them.” 

“You’re the best,” Cyrus grinned, taking the flowers. “I  _ so  _ owe you one. Tomorrow, the Baby Taters are on me.” 

“Anytime,” Jonah managed a small smile. 

“I hate to leave when I just got here…” Cyrus hesitated. 

Jonah gave Cyrus the best smile he could muster the energy to fake. “Go, go. Don’t worry about me. Tell your mom Happy Birthday for me!” 

“I will!” Cyrus chuckled in that cute way that he did. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

And then he was gone, and Jonah let his shoulders once again sag with the sting of rejection. 

 

* * *

 

**THREE: COFFEE**

It was a spur of the moment decision really, something that he probably wouldn’t have done if he’d thought about it longer than 5 seconds, but he really didn’t. The idea came from something he saw online a few months prior. The sharpie came from the barista, who only gave Jonah a sideways look when he asked if he could borrow it. Then, Jonah picked up Cyrus’s iced caramel mocha and scribbled “ _ Will You Be My Boyfriend?”  _ on the side. He handed the pen back to the barista with a somewhat harried “thanks” and picked up his own chai latte. 

He made it back to the table Cyrus had picked out for them, and slid the mocha towards the other boy before taking a sip of his own steaming beverage, trying to calm the nerves bubbling up in his stomach. 

“I don’t see how you can drink something hot on a sunny day like today.” Cyrus nodded in the direction of Jonah’s chai, and picking up his mocha. 

“It’s not like it’s 90 degrees, Cyrus. It’s just a nice, clear, late spring day.” Jonah spoke with a smile in his voice, but his eyes were glued on Cyrus as he sipped his drink, waiting for him to notice the words that wrapped around the side. 

“ _ God _ ,” Cyrus rolled his eyes. “You are  _ such _ a Hallmark card.”  

“Shut up,” Jonah laughed, in spite of his nerves. 

“Can you believe that Buffy and Andi both bailed on us today?” Cyrus set down his drink as he spoke, and Jonah’s heart sank. The sharpie ink had smeared. It was illegible. 

Jonah shrugged in response to Cyrus’s words. It wasn’t weird. They’d never actually planned on coming. This was supposed to be another chance for Jonah to show Cyrus how the felt. He’d planned on just  _ saying _ it, but then he’d seen the sharpie in the barista’s hand, and now, sitting across from Cyrus, with the perfect opportunity, his silence was deafening. When he finally spoke, all he could manage was a quiet: “Oh, yeah, that was kind of weird.”

Of course, Cyrus noticed. Cyrus always noticed. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Jonah said too quickly. “I’m just tired.”

Cyrus gave Jonah and indecipherable look, and then seemed to decide that he really didn’t care to know, which Jonah thought was only fair. He couldn’t ask Cyrus to be a mind reader. 

“So, when are you sending out the Space Otters schedules?” Cyrus gave Jonah a playful nudge. “I gotta start prepping the sunscreen.” 

 

* * *

 

 

**FOUR: SERENADE**

Singing a love song to Cyrus might’ve been a stupid idea. Actually, it was definitely a stupid idea. But Jonah had to pick a song to perform for the summer talent show anyway, and according to Andi,he was being too subtle with his intentions. “You have to make it obvious to Cyrus, or he won’t get it,” she’d told him, with a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, “He’s not used to being pursued.” And Jonah had to admit, she had a point. He had to make it undeniably obvious that he was head over heels for Cyrus. 

So, Jonah picked up the phone and dialed Cyrus’s number. 

“I think I’ve picked out the song I’m gonna perform for the talent show.” 

“Oh, cool. What song?” 

“Why don’t you come over and I’ll play it for you? You inspired the choice, after all.” 

“I did?” 

“You bet.” 

And then Cyrus was there, and Jonah was nervously adjusting his guitar, trying not to burn under Cyrus’s gaze. 

“So, is it a pop song?” Cyrus asked. 

Jonah nodded. “Y-Yeah.”

Cyrus grinned. “Cool.” 

Jonah finished tuning his guitar and took a deep breath. “Okay, here goes.”

He began to strum, and as soon as the first few notes cut through the air, he knew there was no going back. This was one of Cyrus’s favorite songs. Jonah sang nervously at first. 

 

_ When your legs don't work like they used to before _

_ And I can't sweep you off of your feet _

_ Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love _

_ Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks _

 

Cyrus gave Jonah a reassuring smile, his warm brown eyes urging him to keep going. Jonah pushed down his nerves and the voice in his head telling him this was a terrible idea. 

 

_ And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways _

_ Maybe just the touch of a hand _

_ Oh me I fall in love with you every single day _

_ And I just wanna tell you I am _

 

Cyrus swayed along to the rhythm of the music, lifting his phone above his head like a lighter at a concert. Jonah would’ve laughed if he wasn’t so focused on singing and playing. 

 

_ I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways _

_ Maybe it's all part of a plan _

_ I'll just keep on making the same mistakes _

_ Hoping that you'll understand _

 

Jonah held eye contact, hoping Cyrus would understand how true the words were, hoping he would know it was more than just a song. Cyrus swallowed as Jonah sang, his face suddenly becoming something more serious. More solemn. Fear knotted in Jonah’s chest. 

 

_ So baby now _

_ Take me into your loving arms _

_ Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars _

_ Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart _

_ I'm thinking out loud _

_ That maybe we found love right where we are _

 

_ Oh maybe we found love right where we are _

_ And we found love right where we are _

 

Jonah finished, set his guitar down, and looked into Cyrus’s soft eyes. “So,” he started quietly, “what do you think?” 

“I think it’s great!” Cyrus nodded brightly. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, for sure,” Cyrus shook Jonah’s shoulder gently. “You’re gonna kill it at the talent show.” 

“Thanks…” Jonah trailed off.  _ Did he not get it? Or is this his way of letting me down gently?  _

“And it’s super sweet of you to pick a song that you know I like,” Cyrus added. “You’re a great friend.” 

Jonah sucked in a breath through his teeth, “Right, yeah. No problem.”

 

* * *

 

 

**FIVE: WORDS**

It was nearly the end of summer. Jonah had been trying to get Cyrus to see how he felt for months, to no avail. Buffy was wrong, that’s what Jonah decided. It wasn’t that he needed to “woo” Cyrus, exactly. He just needed to be obvious about it. So, this time, he was going to use his words as clearly as he possibly could. He was going to play it simple. No flowers this time, nothing homemade, but a nice, simple, classic box of chocolate. 

Cyrus wasn’t expecting him, but that didn’t stop Jonah. It just meant he had the option to chicken out, if he wanted to. And a part of him did. He paced in front of the Goodmans’ home for almost 30 minutes, wondering if he was doing the right thing. Maybe Cyrus knew exactly how he felt, and was trying to avoid confrontation by acting purposefully dense. Maybe Cyrus liked someone else. Maybe Jonah was about to make a huge mistake. 

But then he heard Andi’s voice in his head:  _ You don’t know until you try. You deserve to try to be happy, Jonah.  _

So he steeled himself and walked up the path to the door. His hand trembled as he brought it up to the door to knock. Doctor Goodman answered the door. “Oh, hello, Jonah!” 

“Hello, Sir,” Jonah swallowed and shoved the chocolates behind his back. “Is Cyrus around?” 

“Yes, he is.” Doctor Goodman leaned behind the door and called for his son. “He’s coming,” he told Jonah. “Good luck.” 

“Wh--What do you mean?” 

“With the chocolates you’ve got behind your back,” Doctor Goodman smiled gently, his dark eyes crinkling. “I could see you pacing from the kitchen window.” 

“Oh,” Jonah felt his cheeks heating up. “Thanks.”

And then Doctor Goodman was gone and Cyrus was there in his Spiderman PJ pants, looking sleepy and adorable, and Jonah felt a little sick. 

“What’s up?” Cyrus asked brightly. 

Jonah shoved the chocolates towards Cyrus. “These are for you.” 

“What for?” 

Jonah took a deep breath, trying to swallow the butterflies in his chest before he spoke. “I...I really like you.”

“Oh,” Cyrus smiled and opened the chocolates, pulling one out. “I like you, too!” 

Jonah’s heart stopped. “You do?” 

“Of course!” Cyrus popped the truffle into his mouth. “You’re one of my best friends.” 

“Right…” Jonah sighed. “Well, I should, I should go.” 

“That was all?” 

Jonah nodded, tight lipped. “That was all.”

 

* * *

 

**PLUS ONE**

The Spoon was unusually quiet, but Cyrus was glad for it. He had a bit of a headache, and if the café had been too busy, he might not have been able to handle it. And that would’ve been a shame, because it was his and Buffy’s weekly gossip session. He wouldn’t miss it for the world.

He sidled up to Buffy’s table with a devilish grin already taking hold of his face. “Did you hear about Meredith Wheeler and Jesse King?” 

“Ooh, no! Tell me!” Buffy exclaimed. 

“Karen Tucker caught them making out under the bleachers.” 

Buffy’s eyes widened. “But Meredith is dating--” 

“Marcus Bennett?” Cyrus smirked. “I know.” 

“Wow.” 

“ _ I know.” _

“I wish I had something that could top that,” Buffy shook her head. “All I got is the details on Andi and Walker’s last date. They went to a gallery opening, no surprise there.” 

“I guess I win, then.” Cyrus laughed. 

“Gossip is not a competition,” Buffy huffed. 

“I thought everything was a competition with you.”

“Oh,” Buffy scoffed. “You don’t want to start a banter battle with me.” 

“Hit me with your best shot,” Cyrus popped a Baby Tater into his mouth. “This is a free drag. Don’t squander it.” 

“Okay,” Buffy paused, probably for dramatic effect, and then spoke evenly. “When are you going to put poor Jonah out his misery?”

“What?” 

“C’mon, you can’t seriously be that oblivious. The way he looks at you, like a little lost puppy dog? All the romantic things he’s done for you? The heart cookies, the song at the talent show? Jonah is crazy about you.” 

“The cookies were for all of us, and he only sang that song because he knows I like it,” Cyrus crossed his arms. Jonah did  _ not  _ have feelings for him. That was impossible.

“The cookies were for you, why else would he have been there early?” 

Cyrus didn’t say anything. 

“To give you the cookies before Andi and I got there. And the song? The  _ love _ song he performed at the talent show, and said that you ‘inspired the choice’? Are you kidding?” Buffy’s voice cracked with the force of her disbelief. 

Cyrus bit his lip. “But...I mean….He’s straight.” 

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure about that? Has he told you that?” 

“No, but! He liked Amber, and Andi.” 

“You dated Iris, and besides, every heard of bisexuality?” 

Cyrus sighed. “Point taken.” 

Buffy gave a look that seemed to say:  _ I’m always right.  _

“But I...He’s so...And I’m so…” And then it finally hit Cyrus. The box of chocolates.  _ “I really like you.”  _ The look on Jonah’s face as he’d left.  _ He’s been trying to tell me this whole time, hasn’t he? Oh, God, I’m so stupid.  _

“Cyrus?” 

“I….I have to go.” Cyrus stood up from the table. "Sorry." 

“Don’t apologize. Go get your man!”

And then Cyrus was running, running, running. Down the street, past the bank, hooking a right at the gas station, and then he was standing in front of Jonah’s door, sweaty and breathless, cheeks pink, hair messy. He hesitated for a moment, catching his breath, and then knocked. 

Jonah’s eight year old sister, Julie, answered the door. 

“Cyrus!” she shrieked in delight at the sight of her second favorite babysitter (after her big brother, of course). 

“Hey, Julie. Is Jonah around?” 

“He’s practicing his guitar. I’ll go get him.” 

And then Jonah was there, standing in front of him, in his Space Otters jersey and blue jeans and Cyrus couldn’t think of a single word. 

“What’s up, Cy?” 

“I…” Cyrus gulped, trying to catch his breath, though whether his heart was pounding from the run or the boy in front of him, he couldn’t say. “Uh.” 

“Cyrus?” 

“I’m sorry.” Once the words started they didn’t stop. “I’ve been such an idiot. This whole time, you’ve been trying to tell me how you feel, and I’ve been so oblivious.”

“Oh…” Jonah looked down at his feet. 

“Jonah, look at me,” Cyrus said firmly, and Jonah did so, slowly. “The only reason I didn’t hear what you were trying to say, was because I wasn't listening. I didn’t think it was possible that you could like me the way that I like you. I mean, God. You’re charming and athletic and handsome, and you can cook! And I’m just...Cyrus.” Cyrus took a deep breath. “I know I’ve probably been hurting you, but I promise I didn’t know what I was doing. And I really like you a lot. So, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?” 

“Cyrus…” Jonah’s voice cracked. “I don’t know…” 

Cyrus’s heart sank. 

“You might have to buy dinner to make it up to me.” 

Jonah winked and Cyrus almost fainted. 

“I’d love to.” Cyrus took a step toward Jonah, looking up into his sparkling green eyes. “Does, uh, Friday night work for you?”

Jonah mirrored Cyrus’s movements, and then somehow they were close enough for Cyrus to feel Jonah’s breath on his cheeks. “Friday sounds great.” 

“G-Great.” 

They stood there, silent, in the threshold to Jonah’s home, for the longest seven seconds of Cyrus’s life, before Jonah spoke again. “Cyrus?” 

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?” 

“Yes.” 

Kissing Jonah Beck was nothing like Cyrus had imagined. It wasn’t fast and awkward like kissing Iris. It was uncertain and different, but it wasn’t new, anymore than coming home after months or years away would feel new. It was familiar and warm and slow. Cyrus’s heart was beating so fast he was sure Jonah could feel it.

When they broke apart, Jonah, not ready for the moment to end, pressed his forehead against Cyrus’s and smiled.

“Hey, Cyrus?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m crazy about you.” 

“Right back at you, Jo-Lamajama.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first jyrus fic that isn't a prompt fill, so please let me know what you thought.


End file.
